Romantic Timeline
by Sugar Pink
Summary: The basic rule of thumb: life is complicated. Sakura, who had been trying to deal with her romantic feelings towards Syaoran Li for years, understands this rule personally. A story of how we all thought life was easier when boys had cooties. ONESHOT SxS.


**Romantic Timeline**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_A one-shot by Sugar Pink_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**Year 1993**_

A chilly autumn wind blew by the local elementary school park, scattering the crispy golden tinted leaves that have fell from the tree tops that just seem to stretch on forever into the clear pink sky. At least, the tree tops _seem_ to stretch on forever for little Sakura Kinomoto, who, at the tender age of five, was innocently wandering the semi-empty park. She was "it" for the cute little game of hide-and-go-seek and wasn't having much luck in finding any of her friends.

"BOO!!" a loud scream echoed through the playground as a young boy, aged five as well, with a head of chestnut brown hair popped up from a pile of leaves, where he had been silently hiding all along. His sudden scream of terror did its trick and made poor little Sakura yelped in fright, which eventually lead to tears.

"Syaoran Li, you broke the rules! You're playing the game all wrong!" Sakura wailed helplessly, wiping her tears with her pink autumn sweater sleeve. "Just wait, I'm going to get you and—"

"AHHH Uh oh, the monster is mad! I'm gonna DIEEEE now!!" Syaoran danced around in the leaf pile, making monster faces at Sakura to further fuel her annoyance. He knew that she didn't like to be referred to as a "kaijuu", something that Sakura's elder brother, Touya Kinomoto, had unknowingly taught Syaoran when Touya was overheard calling Sakura a monster when he was picking her up from Mizuki-sensei's kindergarden class.

Syaoran watched as steam practically erupted from Sakura's ears and started to dash away as quickly as his little legs would carry him when he noticed her attempt to pounce him unconscious. Sakura, however, did not let Syaoran's speed deteriorate her strong determination to kick him hard in the shins – the same royal treatment Touya received every single time.

"SAKURA! STOPPP!" another voice shrieked, and before Sakura can even whirl around to scan the park to see who was screaming her name, she felt a sharp tug on her arm that nearly popped her shoulder joint from its socket.

"Owww, that hurts!" Sakura wailed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I did it for your own good! You can't kick Syaoran in the shin!" a girl with dark violet hair in two plaits, aged five as well, said with a hint of chastise in her voice.

"But Tomoyo-chan, he—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what he did. But you still can't kick him!"

"Why not?!" Sakura asked in complete bewilderment at her best friend.

"Sakura, don't you know?! If you touch a boy in ANY way, and yes, even if it is just kicking him, you will get _cooties_!" Tomoyo spat out the last word with a shudder, like it was the name of a horrible disease that would result in an awful and tragic death; a disease that the keenest scientists and medical practitioners have yet to find a cure for.

Sakura huffed, but decided to stay where she was, for she too, was afraid of this fictional illness that existed only in the vivid imagination of youngsters.

The last thing Sakura saw was Syaoran Li's figure growing smaller and smaller until he was just a faint dot in the distance.

_Why must life be so complicated? Things were way easier before Kindergarten and cooties._

**The basic rule of thumb: Do not make any physical contact with boys at ALL, not even when they made fun of you and scared you half to death. Always wash your hands with soap and water to avoid cooties after holding hands with boys during a fieldtrip.**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**Year 1998**_

Sakura, aged 10, sat faithfully next to her group of girl friends, which, of course, was quite a distance away from the boys' table. After all, this is recess. She only had fifteen minutes to sit around her girl friends and chit chat before she had to go back into class and spend two whole hours sitting next to Syaoran Li.

Not that Syaoran Li was a bad seat neighbour. But you know, if you had a choice, would _you_ choose to sit with a best friend like Tomoyo, or next to a silly boy like Syaoran Li (who definitely improved from childhood mishaps like popping up from leaf piles like jack-in-the-boxes)? After all, all Syaoran seem to be interested in was taking soccer lessons from Touya, which, too bad for Syaoran, that he would never get because Touya didn't like Syaoran very much after Sakura told him how Syaoran freaked her out in Kindergarten and how she couldn't get him back; not unless she wanted cooties.

_Who knew onii-chan could hold such a grudge?_

"Oohh, Chiharu! I'm done with yours!" Tomoyo grinned slyly behind the sheet of paper she was holding.

"Ohh, let me see, let me see!" the rest of the girls chimed unanimously, except for poor Chiharu who sat still as a stone, a pretty blush on her cheeks.

"H-h-hey!! It's my results! Don't you guys think I should see it first?!" Chiharu spoke up and tore the paper from Tomoyo's hands. Shielding it from the curious and wandering eyes of her friends, Chiharu glanced quickly at the results of her…

…MASH test.

"So, are you satisfied, Chiharu? You will live in a store with three kids, and you'll have a truck! Which is really awesome, because you know, you _do_ live in a store, so you'll probably _need_ the truck to carry all your stock and deliveries—" Tomoyo rambled on and on.

"Tomoyo, get to the good part! Who is she married to?!" Rika asked excitedly.

Tomoyo grinned before simply replying, "Takashi."

"Oooooooo!" the girls all chimed unanimously again, this time in a much higher pitch. The boys turned to look at them from their table with raised eyebrows and an expression that said _those girls are nuts, but I wonder who got MY name on their MASH results?_

"Okay, time to do Sakura-chan next!" Chiharu declared and picked up a pencil. Anything to get the attention off of her before Takashi noticed something was amiss.

"W-w-what?" Sakura sputtered, caught off guard at the sudden shift of attention.

"Pick four guys, Sakura!" Chiharu said cheerily. "Or we'll pick them for you. And you know us; we could pick the grossest guys. Like that one who blows his nose on his—"

"Syaoran!" Sakura blurted out instantly. She didn't know what had caused her to blurt her Syaoran's name. Maybe it was because he sat next to her.

"Okay," Chiharu neatly wrote down Syaoran's name. "Who else?"

"Eh…I don't know…" Sakura racked her brain for further names.

"Let's use the guys from Chiharu's list. Eriol, Keitarou, and Rei." Rika suggested.

"Okay, fine with me!" Chiharu said, neatly writing down the names.

"She's only okay with it because we didn't use Takashi's name." Tomoyo whispered.

"Okay, Sakura, tell me when," Chiharu started drawing tick marks on the paper. Sakura paused for a few seconds.

_Maybe I should say stop now…no, it's too soon! Hmm…how about now? No, wait a few more…_

"Stop!"

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

The numbers seem to dance around in her head and around her eyes. She couldn't focus on the math practice questions she was supposed to be doing this period. And why? All because her MASH results had dictated that she will be:

Living in a house,

With two kids,

And a SUV,

Married to _Syaoran Li_.

So really, how can she do _math_ when her future _husband_ is sitting next to her right now, doing _his_ math problems as if there was no tomorrow?!

And okay, she knew it was silly to take a MASH result seriously. After all, Rika's result had said she'll marry _Terada-sensei_, live in a_ mansion_, with _one_ kid, and will own a _motorcycle_! As if any of that would come true!

_Of course it's not true. I mean, how much does sensei even make a year? There is no way he can afford a mansion. And Rika loves kids, so no way she would only have one. And a motorcycle?! Come on, I totally saw Terada-sensei drove to school today!_

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice made her jump almost ten feet into the air.

"W-what?" she asked shakily.

"Nothing, you look a bit distracted," he peered at her homework, which she quickly covered up with her hands and glared at him with her emerald green eyes. He grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to copy. I'm done," and he showed her his finished work to prove it. Sakura's eyes glanced at it quickly, hoping to catch a few answers that she could copy. Unfortunately for her, Syaoran slammed his notebook closed.

"Nuh uh! No copying, Sakura-chan," he teased with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. "But I could come over today and help you."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

It was then. _Right then_ that she felt it for the very first time in her life.

…The bubbly feeling inside her chest, as if she had drunk a sweet soda and was floating momentarily on one of the bubbles.

…The increased heart rate.

…The desire to hold his gaze longer.

…That spark of happiness.

…That…that _indescribable _unique feeling like nothing she had ever felt before.

All directed at Syaoran Li.

But what _is_ this feeling? Is this what they call a _crush?_ Is this what a crush felt like? She had heard Tomoyo describe it to her numerous times, but is this really _it?_

"_Oh Sakura, when you have a crush, you'll realize what I'm talking about,"_ Tomoyo had said.

Her instincts told her that Tomoyo was right.

"Yup," Syaoran confirmed, "but only if you can get your brother to teach me his famous soccer maneuver."

"Deal," Sakura agreed, not giving a thought that Touya might very well kill her for the decision.

_Why must life be so complicated? Things were easier when boys had cooties._

**The basic rule of thumb: childhood crushes could be innocently sparked and innocently ended.**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**Year 2003**_

The usual scruffy gymnasium of Seijuu High appeared to shine with a dose of radiance mixed with a dash of excitement as the student body rushed around busily, putting the final touches to tonight's Valentine's Day dance. Streamers were proudly hung and they swept across the gym gracefully while interloping with round balloons of various colours.

A sharp feminine voice could be heard echoing through the vast gym, her tone gentle, yet strict.

"Would you two _stop_ doing that?" Tomoyo asked, directing her question at two adolescent boys, Eriol and Syaoran, who were goofing off by trying to dunk balloons into the basketball baskets.

"But Tomoyo, we're missing basketball practice! We have to keep in shape!" one of the boys, named Eriol, grinned cheekily back at Tomoyo before he made another attempt to dunk the balloon into the basket only to set it afloat aimlessly.

Now with annoyance clearly written across her pretty face, Tomoyo caught the drifting balloon in midair before Syaoran can get a hold of it.

"We'll never get this gym all set for tonight's dance if you two don't start helping! As president of the Dance Committee, I'm not going to give you two free extracurricular points for your precious transcripts just because we're friends," Tomoyo handed the balloon back to Syaoran, "Now get moving!"

"Yes, ma'am!" both boys chorused.

Rolling her violet eyes, Tomoyo did a one-eighty degrees turn to get a better look at the rest of the gymnasium. She frowned when she noticed that Sakura was struggling to pull the legs of a portable table free.

"Hey you guys, change of plans. Syaoran, why don't you go help Sakura with the table? I think she needs some man-power," Tomoyo said, waiting for Syaoran's response. "Syaoran?" she asked again when she heard none. Turning around, she saw that both boys had resumed their game of dunk-the-balloon-into-the-net-even-though-we-tried-a-million-times-already-and-all-it-would-do-is-float.

"SYAORAN LI!" Tomoyo yelled, "ERIOL HIIRAZIGAWA!!"

Both boys instantly halted their game and grinned sheepishly back at her.

"Err…ooh, look, Sakura needs help with the table! I'm coming, Sakura!" Syaoran smartly dashed off, while leaving Eriol in the wrath of Tomoyo…

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"You need some man-power to help you with that," Syaoran grinned as he approached Sakura, who was still struggling to release one of the legs of the portable table.

She glanced up at him with her green eyes. "Oh yeah? And I don't suppose you know a man who can help me?"

"Ahem, you're looking at him now," Syaoran grinned and bend down to help her and pulled the leg free with ease. "See?"

"Thanks," Sakura smiled gratefully, and before anyone knew it, the two of them had set up the table, and put on the cloth to cover up the scratched up wooden surface.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked as she noticed that Syaoran had gone silent all of a sudden and was gazing around the gym slowly.

"Nothing much…it's just that, I've been to school dances before, but this is the first time I've ever set one up. To know that I helped created all this," he waved his arms around for emphasis, "feels really…different."

"Excuse me, but you didn't do anything at all except helping me set up the table." Sakura accused, "I saw you. You were way too busy playing dunk-the-balloon with Eriol."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Syaoran shrugged. "So when is Tomoyo going to let us go home? It's already almost five-thirty and the dance starts at seven. I thought you girls would be wanting to get home and look pretty for tonight."

"I'm _always_ pretty," Sakura said cheekily.

Syaoran snorted.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed at his reaction, "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"I didn't say anything," Syaoran smirked.

Sakura huffed, then deciding to change the subject. "So who are you going to the dance with tonight?"

"I—"

_CLANG!_

Whatever Syaoran had wanted to say was interrupted by the loud crashing of glass, followed by Tomoyo's shrill yelp,

"Oh my _GOD,_ was that the _punch bowl?!_"

Commotion began as everyone rushed to sort out the mess ("_Now_ what are we going to put the punch in?" Tomoyo sighed) and Sakura could only sigh with an emotion she could only describe as disappointment when Syaoran ran off to join the excitement over the shattered punch bowl, leaving her last question unanswered.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

The soft glowing lights danced playfully around the dark gymnasium, making it unrecognizable that it was even a gym in the first place. Students bopped to the beat of love songs and chatted vividly with friends over the latest gossip of who was dancing with whom on the dance floor.

Sakura was sipping her punch (Tomoyo managed to find a replacement bowl after the chaos earlier this evening) when a warm voice floated over to her.

"Having fun?" Syaoran asked as he too poured himself a cup of punch.

Sakura nodded, slightly surprised that he was able to find her in this crowd. Was he purposely looking for her? The thought made her blushed. He looked nice tonight, she noticed, because he was more dressed up than his usual sportswear.

"Are you?" she asked back.

He shrugged, "It's alright, I suppose." Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"This," he said, laying a hand on the wooden table the two of them had set up earlier. "I can still see the way you were struggling with it."

"Hey!" Sakura blushed even more as she punched him in the arm playfully. In the distant, she could hear the beginning melodies of a slow song. In a softer voice, so soft that she almost didn't hear herself, "Hey, Syaoran, do you want to dance?"

He looked a bit surprised that she had asked, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Syaoran, do you want to dance with me?" a third voice interrupted the duo, and Sakura recognized her as Rumiko, a girl in their class. Instantaneously, felt mixed emotions filled her. There was nervousness (would Syaoran still dance with her now that somebody else had asked him?), anger (how could this girl just come up and _ask?_ Hadn't she noticed that Syaoran was already busy?), and sadness (Rumiko was wearing a much prettier dress and had the sweet personality to charm basically any guy).

"Uh…" Syaoran glanced back and forth between the two girls for a second, as if he was confused. He probably was too. "Next song okay, Rumiko? I already promised Sakura I'll dance with her."

"Oh…alright."

Sakura couldn't help but beam when she heard his response.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Her heart rate was going as fast as it usually did when she did a three miles jog, yet, she wasn't doing any exercising at all. No, instead, she was in the arms of Syaoran Li, swaying gently to the smoothing love ballad that was blaring out the audio sounds system. She can smell his familiar scent of…of…she can't even find words to describe. But it was a scent that belonged to Syaoran only.

Disappointment filled her when the song came to an end and she felt his embrace loosened around her.

"Uh…thanks for dancing with me," he said with slight embarrassment. "I know I wasn't that good of a dancer, but…you know…yeah."

"You were great," she said truthfully with a smile, in which he returned.

"You too. Hey, listen, I have to go now. I said to Rumiko that I would dance with her at the next song…" he looked at her, as if waiting for her approval to excuse himself.

Immediately, all the afterglow of her first slow dance crashed back upon her, and she was left holding nothing but emptiness.

"Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead. I shouldn't keep you." She said, smiling as usual, as if nothing is wrong.

"Great, I'll see you around?"

"Definitely,"

And with a sinking heart, she watched him stroll towards Rumiko to ask her for the next dance.

_Why must life be so complicated? Things were easier when heartaches didn't exist._

**The basic rule of thumb: feelings get more complicated when you love more deeply; deep to the point where you no longer have the ability to let go and end your romantic feelings as freely and innocently as you did back in childhood.**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**Year 2008**_

Sakura gazed longingly at Tomoyo and Eriol, who were holding hands with each other as they walk each other to their next class together.

Tomoyo had confided in Sakura that she started to develop romantic feelings towards Eriol during their senior high school year, and had spent countless nights with Sakura jokingly planning her big moment of confession to him.

Or at least, Sakura had thought it was jokingly.

"You did _**what**_?" had been her intelligent reply when Tomoyo told her casually, while the two girls were sorting through winter jackets in the mall, that she had confessed to Eriol about her feelings.

"I told Eriol that I like him…as more than a friend." Tomoyo shrugged innocently, but not without a blush on usually pale cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, what did he say?" Sakura asked eagerly, forgetting about the beautiful, elegant winter jackets on the hooks.

"He said we can try to be more than friends and see how that works out. Neither of us have absolute confidence that we're going to get married ten years later down the road, but you know, we want to see if we're the one for each other." Tomoyo explained, her eyes never leaving a white slender coat with grey fur lacing its hood. "What do you think of this one, Sakura?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, ignoring the coat, "You are so brave!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, nothing is going to happen if I don't say anything. If you like someone, you have to do something about it, or else nothing is going to change." She gave Sakura a meaningful look.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura flustered, looking away guiltily.

"Look, Sakura," Tomoyo sighed, putting the coat back on the rack, "I'm not stupid okay? You obviously have a crush on Syaoran ever since we were ten. It's like you actually believed those silly MASH test results or something."

"I-I-I don't!"

"Don't what? Believe the MASH test results, or have a crush on Syaoran?"

"Both!"

"Liar," Tomoyo grinned.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do like him a _little_…"

"Try a _lot_. There is no way you like someone only a _little_ if you liked him since we were ten."

"…But it doesn't mean I will tell him!"

"Why not?"

Sakura hesitated to ponder Tomoyo's question.

_Yeah…why not?_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura rolled around again for what seemed like the millionth time in her bed. She couldn't get any sleep even though she had an early morning class at the University tomorrow. No, the conversation with Tomoyo was stuck in her mind.

_Should I really confess to Syaoran-kun?_

Over the years, they were good friends. Nothing more. So what were the chances that he would accept her confession with open arms?

But then again, Eriol and Tomoyo were good friends before they got together too. And if had worked for Tomoyo…

And there was the matter of how she would confess. In person? Over the phone? Or maybe she should try a love letter?

Sigh…

Needless to say, sleep was very far from Sakura the entire night.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

The campus of Toudai University seemed to appear be more beautiful this morning to Sakura, and a pretty smile graced her face when she was greeted with the warm sunshine and breezes of crisp, clean air. But she knew this serenity would not last, for she was going to do something groundbreaking today.

She was going to confess to Syaoran.

She had stayed up all night to write a letter, and was hoping to slip it to him when he gets off his Organic Chemistry lecture.

Sakura aimlessly wandered over the building where she knew his class was in and stood outside the lecture hall. She knew his class will be out in ten minutes.

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest; it was even worst than when she was slow dancing with him that year in tenth grade.

She was jolted back into reality when she became aware of the noises made by the students getting out of their classes. Her emerald green eyes immediately flicked towards the Organic Chemistry lecture hall, but the grand doors were still closed.

_What's taking them so long? I'm going to be late for my own class!_

She continued to wait, watching the seconds-hand on her wrist watch tick by slowly. With each tick, she could feel her chest tightening because she knew that he would be out in _any_ second. Literally.

True to her belief, the Organic Chemistry lecture hall doors swung open and students started to filter out in big crowds.

"What did you put for question six…"

"I didn't get that equation to balance out on page three…"

"OH MY GOD THAT MIDTERM WAS SO HARD…"

"You got 6.326?? OH MY GOD I got 4.266…"

_Oh…so they had a midterm today. No wonder they took so long…_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she finally caught sight of Syaoran coming out of the lecture hall…with a girl.

She kept her gaze on him and watched as he stopped to talk to the girl. But something was wrong. The girl was having a forced smile on her face, and Syaoran had a guilty look upon his own. It seemed to be an awkward conversation. Sakura frowned. What on earth could they possible be talking about?

When they finally separated, Sakura jogged up to him and tapped him on the shoulder shyly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked surprised to see her. "Why are you here? Your Environmental Health class is all the way across campus."

Sakura shrugged, ignoring his question. "Hard midterm?"

"It was okay," he replied. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Who was that girl? You two looked awkward." She didn't know what came over her. Usually she would be way too shy to ask such direct questions.

However, Syaoran immediately looked embarrassed. "Uh…she was just this girl in my Organic Chem class…"

"I know _that_," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"…and she said she liked me."

Sakura froze. She realized she had a look of absolute shock on her features. Someone else had confessed to him? On the same day that she was going to?

Oh God. What a bad omen…

"But I told her that I already have a girlfriend."

Now she totally stopped in her tracks, green eyes opened wide. She felt the familiar tingle in the bridge of her nose that was a signal that tears were close to spilling.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Syaoran frowned when he noticed that his companion had already stopped walking.

"Y-y-you…" Sakura gaped at him in shock, trying to string together a comprehensible sentence.

"I-I-I what?" Syaoran smirked, mocking her stuttering. But Sakura was too overwhelmed to feel insulted. A girlfriend?! When did _that_ happen? And more importantly…who?

"Y-You have a girlfriend…?" Even to her own ears her voice sounded broken.

"Well, not exactly…" Syaoran looked at her innocently. "But there is this girl I have liked for a while now. I think she likes me too. And I'm going to confess to her."

Sakura didn't care that she was standing in the middle of the hallway, and students were continuously bumping into her during their frantic trips to their next lecture hall.

She didn't care that she wasn't moving and looked like an idiot, gaping at her friend.

She didn't care that her Environmental Health class is going to start in two minutes and the location of it was at least ten minutes away.

She didn't care that Syaoran was looking at her with that _stupid_ smirk on his face; that same smirk he wore every time he won an argument with her over trivial things.

No, all she cared about is the neatly written love letter that was sitting in her bag, waiting to be delivered to its recipient. All she cared about was that he just told her he himself had been harbouring romantic feelings towards someone else, probably as long as she had been harbouring romantic feelings towards him…

"Who is it?" she finally managed to asked. She won't rest easy until she knew.

"Who is what?" Syaoran played dumb on purpose. She _knew_ he was doing it on purpose.

"Who is the girl you like?" she asked more directly, taking a step closer to him until she was right next to him again in the middle of the hallway. "And…and…and when do you plan to…tell her?"

"You're going to be late for Environmental Health," was all he said. That jerk!

Sakura reached into her bag and felt the crisp, sharp corners of the envelope of her letter. Instantly she grabbed a hold of it.

"Syaoran, I—" She was about to pluck the letter out right from her bag and shove it at him, and then run away, not caring about the consequences, for she just wanted to get it over with…

…when _he_ stopped her.

"Sakura," he grabbed onto her arm, the one that was inside her bag, clutching tightly onto the letter. It was a gentle grip on his part, yet it was firm.

So she paused. And then she let go of the letter, allowing it to relax inside her bag once again.

"You didn't answer my questions," she reminded him.

"It's someone who's going to be late for class if she doesn't get a move on," he smiled gently. "Now go."

Sakura felt her heart perk up in a tiny spark of hope. _His dream girl is someone who's going to be late for class if she doesn't get a move on? _Is he talking about…

"You didn't answer my other question," she persisted, "when are you going to confess?"

"Soon," he said, turning her around in the direction of her Environmental Health class and giving her a gentle nudge in the direction. Sakura allowed him to do so, for she was still in a daze. She began walking in the direction of her class, with her back to Syaoran, who was still steering her by the shoulders.

"How soon is soon?"

"When the timing is right," he replied vaguely.

"But I—"

"I'll do it soon. I promise," he said softly. And that's when she felt his grip on her shoulders disappeared.

Sakura was lost in a daze. He promised? What was he promising? That he'd confess soon? But why would he promise to her that he would confess soon if—

And that's when it hit her. Instantaneously, she whirled back around. But he was already walking down the hall, much too far for her to catch up.

She felt a small smile forming. Gingerly, she touched the corners of the envelope containing her feelings for him. Something was telling her that now was not the best time to give it to him. But the right timing _will_ come.

But for now, there were many questions that required answering. Everything right now was too confusing, too vague, and too unclear for her liking.

But she also had a feeling that many of the questions would be answered soon...when the time is right, as Syaoran said.

_Why is life so complicated? Things were easier back then when boys were objects of admiration from afar, like back in high school._

**The basic rule of thumb: confessions to someone you like romantically could be complicated, difficult, vague and confusing. But perhaps that shouldn't really stop you from doing it; it is all a matter of timing.**

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** OMG finally it's done!! This has got to be the longest one shot I have ever written!! I hope you guys all liked it. I hinted at a happy ending…and as usual, I want you guys to all use your imagination!

I wanted you all to see that we might think life is complicated now and things were easier back then. However, as we grow up, we might think that life right now is easier. At least, that's how I feel. I was definitely a much simpler person back in high school, even though when I was actually _**in**_ high school, I didn't think so.

Anyways, I hope you all know what that MASH test the girls were doing was. I remember playing that with my friend when we were young. And I hope I captured the feel of ten-years-olds, because I forgot how it was to be ten haha

Please leave a review (I worked really hard on this story) I would love to hear from you!! Pretty please with a cherry on top?? Thanks!!


End file.
